All Couples Can Edit This 2!
Fg10: *Rides in on Rainbow* YAY ROOMY U Zach,Night,Django,Amelia,Cheer: YUP! Fg10: Nows we wait... Che: I'm reallyreally close to getting that achievement that's 500 edits. :D Team Doof: Awesome! (Albert kisses TD) Albert: HA! First kiss on the page! Liz: GAG! First insult on the page! Isabella: Oh, Pierre, tu es si mignon. First quote in another language on the page. Pierre: (kisses Isabella) Fg10: First Nom Nom fan..one point for Isabella and Team Albert Amelia: First one to be from the future Night: *Zaps Buford* First one to zap some one Buford: First one to be zapped Che: First edit to get an achievement on this page! YES! :D Fg10: YAY Che! :D Regurge: There have been 2 kisses so far...first is the worst, 2nd is the best..and (Kisses Stacy) 3rd is the one with the treasure chest. Now to put Stacy in a chest to make the sweet metaphor work! Liz: Your strange you know that? Team Doof: You know Liz.. Liz: What? Team Doof: You could join this room now.. Liz: W.. What do you mean? Team Doof: (Whispers to Liz) Liz: HOW did you know about that?! Team Doof: I know everything Fg10: Its 3rd is the one with the hairy chest Everyone: XD Fg10: Thats how I learned it Adyson: (glares at Night angrily) Django: (is meditating with Jenny) Team Doof: (facepalm) I have GOT to write B & V's story! Night: Not my fault I can't control my power *rains on Adyson* Adyson: -_- Django: Just forgive her already. You're scary when you're mad. Adyson: (bites Django) Django: Just what was that for? Cindy: Wait.....If Mom's dating Buford now, then that means........(disappears and reappears as Cindy Von Stomm) Adyson: XD Phineas: What's with the pyramid layout? Che: Fixed. Team Doof: Aww. I kinda liked it.. Albert: What are you talking about? Fg10: Pyramid template gone now Che: It hurts my brain. Devi: It's impossible for your brain to feel pain itself. It just tells you that other parts of your body are in pain. Che: I know, don't cause a paradox. Fg10: My friend came up to me and said "I like cheese! I like cheese! We all like cheese! On a cheesy planet Night: O_O Liz: Cheese... That stuff TD's brain is made out of! Team Doof: HEY! Che: I don't like cheese. Honey: You also don't like eggs, bacon, or hashbrowns, also hot dogs, sausage, and pepperoni. Che: Creep. Honey: Personification. Night: CHEESE! *Cheese falls from sky* Isabellle: Ha... I just read this... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA — Che: Out. Team Doof: XD Liz: Wait.. Is that my diary?! Team Doof: No Fg10: Where's Nom Nom Team Doof: (points to the cheese) In there. Eating cheese Zach: Its fun to watch things eat Che: Lolwhut? Night: Why does Adyson hate me FG10,Zach: You zapped Buford Honey: (pointing at Darcy) Dude. She can fly. Isabellle: No she can't. Honey: Yeah, she can. Isabellle: I think I'd know if my time-traveling daughter could fly. Honey: She can. Darcy: Brit chick's right. Night: I can fly wel its levitating but still *Levitates* SNOW CONES Alice: HA! For once there was a "Brit chick" joke and it wasnt about me! Team Doof: How long have you been here? Alice: A while now Team Doof: Your an odd Brit Chick Alice: -_-" Fg10: Do you even have a date Team Doof: I know who you could invite ^-^ Alice: I.. Oh shut it TD (leaves) Team Doof: Wow.. All of my characters are so rude to me lately... (Che pushes Carl into the room) Che: Is this what you ordered? Carl: I'm on the room service menu? Devi: (picks up the menu and looks at it) Yeah, actually, you are. Carl: o_0 Phineas: Who ordered the #27? Devi: (in a whisper) Alice... Phineas: Oh. PJ: Hi guys. Phinello: Did I GIVE you a girlfriend yet? PJ: Yes, yes you did. Just now. Phinello: Who? Pan: ME, you pumpkin. Phinello: Oh yeah. PJ: LOL (kisses Pan) Devi: I ordered the #42. Honey: Which is...? Devi: The Jhonen special. (: Isabellle: Gag. Devi: Oh, look. It comes with a free chair! Isabellle: Really? (sits in chair and it ejects her from the room) Devi: Yep. Jhonen: That's a really big hole in the ceiling. Honey: Yeah, it'll be expensive to fix. Kristopher: Tell me about it. Isabella: (claps her hands) YAY! ^_^ Pierre: J'ai envie de vous embrasser en ce moment. Isabella: Me too. Hehehe.... Phineas: At least YOUR date is here, Isabella. Isabella: Oh cesser de s'inquiéter, Phineas. Elle va venir. Phineas: Yeah. You're right. Veronique: Ou est-elle? (eyes Pierre) Pierre: Or is.....what? Veronique: ...rien... Isabellle: Okay, can we stop speaking Japanese? Stacy: That's French. I would know. -_-" Regurge: Oh Stacy, you and your gratuitous Japanese. Stacy: Anata wa, kono yōna kawai ko-chandesu! (kisses Regurge) Regurge: Uh...right back at you? Ferb: She called you cute. Your hesitation to agree implies you don't really think she's cute. (walks over to where Ginger is) Baljeet: (is drinking juice) Regurge: D'oh! Stacy: Hehehehehe..........^_^ Wendy: Hey Baljeet! :) Mindy: BACK OFF! He's MINE!!!!!!!!!! Wendy: Really? Did he kiss you? Did he give you a really big hat? I thought so. Fg10: I woke up at 5:30 in the morning just to jump in freezing water! But I thought Mindy's name was Mishti Zach: I think sushi is fish Night: Sushi is fish Zach: O_O Ferb: Well I hope its fresh fish... Che: Sushi is nasty. Devi: Tell me about it. Jhonen: Well for one thing, it's raw fish... Devi: Yeah... ew. Fg10: Except for the cucumber roll thats just cumber and roll Carl: It is actually pretty good! Team Doof: Oh.. YOUR still here... Baljeet: Why do you not bring Alice b- (TD covers Baljeets mouth) Team Doof: (whispers) SHH!!!! Not untill I post the story!! Fg10: I gave out candy on the bus! Night: Oddly Zach won Zach: CANDY! Devi: Candy? Jhonen: ...sure? Che: I s'pose. Blythe: BUBBLE GUM!! Team Doof: Candy?! Liz: Oh not this again.. Team Doof: No, Im over it. Ginger: I like Jappenese bubble gum! Team Doof: Me to!!! :D Fg10: I like yo-yo bubble gum...yum Che: So I go to theater camp every summer, right? One of the teachers there went to Japan and loved the candy there so much that everyone called her Kabuhkan Karly. Isabellle: That's not funny. Che: Yes it is. Honey: Don't deny it. Devi: Cleopatra. Queen of denial. Honey: De-Nile? Devi: Same difference. Fg10: PENGUINZ! XD Liz: Cucumber water. Team Doof: What? Liz: I have this weird hankering for cucumber water.. Night: I know Zach's sister calls him Zuccini Zach: True Blythe: Zucchinis in bikinis are coming down the stairs... Sean: And this is why I love you. (: Zach: Does she mean... Night: Right now No. But if you guys went to the last Christmas party than yes Che: ...sooooo... Devi: Soap. Honey: Well said. Isabellle: Not really. Oh hey, why are there still three Ls in my name? Che: Because it irritates you. Ferb: XD Devi: Come on, you've got to love soap. Che: Except when you have a paper cut. Honey: Or you cut yourself on something else sharp... like a Spaghettios can. Devi: You eat Spaghettios? Honey: Possibly. Kris: I make them for her. Devi: AAWWWW that's so sweet. Isabellle: Hold up, you can be friends with Honey and embarass her? How come whenever I do that it just makes me more of an enemy? Honey: You want to be my friend? o_0 Isabellle: No. Me, Isabel and Kenzie are all the Terrible Trio. Terrible Four doesn't sound as cool. Che: Oh for heaven's sake. Isabellle, is that extra L in your name making you nice? Isabellle: Maybe it stands for "likable". Che: Then I better take it out. Isabelle: NOOO!!! Che: -_-" Fg10: I watched my first episode of invader zim Zach: Backyard sports! Phineas: 9_9 Che: Which one did you see, FG? Fg10: The girl who cried nome and the one where the robot thinks its dib...I completly get it Che: I ayum Dib! ...heh. Isabelle: Why am I surrounded by freaks everywhere I go? Che: You don't have a date... you can't be here. Isabelle: Okay, yeah, I get it. (walks out of room, but looks through the window on the door) Devi: She's a stalker. Honey: Mhm. Irving: Looks we found Irwin a girlfriend Fg10: THIS ROCK IS RUBBER!!! *Throws rock at Isabelle* Night: *rains shoes on Adyson* Can't control them Adyson: (hugs Buford) Ferb: 9_9 Team Doof: Wow I miss a lot when I leave.. Phineas: Where were you? Team Doof: In the hall Pan: XD Vanessa: (kisses Johnny) Thalia Capellan and Saenihp walk in holding hands. Thalia: Hi guys. :) Liz: Hi. Isabella: Ainsi, Pierre ....... Que voulez-vous faire maintenant? Pierre: Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse à cela, mon petit papillon. Isabella: Oui, oui je le fais. (kisses Pierre) Ferb: And the love swells. PJ: Yes, yes it does. Saenihp: (kisses Thalia) PJ: (is drinking grape soda) Baljeet: Hey, wait. Where's Wendy? Ferb: Wendy Stinglehopper? I dunno. Wendy: (hugs Baljeet out of nowhere) I just wanted to thank you again for the really big hat! And the kiss! :D Baljeet: You are welcome. Wendy: (kisses Baljeet) Phineas: I can't believe Che didn't catch your reference to her "Chorus swells" quote. Isabella: I can't believe this isn't butter. Phineas and Pierre: XD Che: I didn't catch it because I was at school. Isabelle: Dork. Che: You go to school too. Why don't you go there and leave us alone? Isabella: Please? Phineas: Pretty please? Isabelle: Ugh. Fg10: Where did Django go B walks in B: Mom says you have to be home Fg10: The title says you need a date Isabelle: HA. Che: Out. Now. Fg10: Where's Django? :( Django: Right here. (: Fg10: YAY! *Hugs Django* Team Doof: *Thinking* I wonder if they will notice that Albert left a long time ago.. *Thinking* Adyson: *Thinking: I'm only letting TD stay cuz she's FG10's friend.* Isabella: (kisses Pierre) Ferb: (kisses Ginger) Isabelle: Gag. Devi: You know what, you little twerp? (kisses Jhonen) Isabella: Let's ALL kiss our dates so Isabelle will be forced to leave. Phineas: But Hyper's not here. :( Isabella: She'll come, Phin. Don't worry. Team Doof: Uh.. Yeah... kiss our dates... (Isabelle points and laughs at TD) Isabelle: You have to leave! HA! Che: She can stay. Isabelle, get out. Isabelle: ...no. Regurge: (Kisses Stacy) Vanessa: (kisses Johnny) Albert: (comes back and kisses TD) Coltrane: (kisses Jenny) (Everyone kisses their dates) Isabella: (sees Isabelle) Aww...She's still here. :( Fg10: Shmiggle! Django: Push Pins! Fg10: XD Ginger: Riiight.........(pushes Isabelle off a cliff) There. NOW she's gone. Isabella: YAY! :D Ginger: Ugh...You are SUCH a Mary Sue sometimes, Leader. Isabella: I know, right? :D Marie Jones: Like OMG! Devi: Oh jeez. She's worse than Isabelle. Marie: Like OMG! You totally broke my little beautiful heart! Ginger: You are such a Mary Sue, Marie Susan. Adyson: And do you even HAVE a date? ACCET2!2 Team Doof: Man. I miss a lot... Che: Right? Blythe: Pineapple. Ferb: Yep. Pineapple. Adyson: (is about to ban Marie Jones unless she finds herself a date or leaves) Marie: Liek OMG! Who wants to be my date! Isabelle: (from hall) Liek OMG! No one! Marie: Liek OMG! You're sooooo mean! Che: You know, she kinda does sound like Isabelle with the whole "wanting-Phineas" thing. Marie: Liek OMG! Who said I wanted Phineas! Isabelle: It was obvious. Liz: Gosh you both are uptight. I would toatly egg your house. Danny Poven walks in and sees Marie. Danny: Like OMG! You are SOOOOO cute! (kisses Marie) Isabella: (kisses Pierre) Albert: (is about to kiss TD) Team Doof: You know what? This is to stressful! I cant do this! I am trying to run 2 different wikis and every time I am on someone is mad at me or telling me I am rude or being high-and-mighty or yelling at me because I dont respond right away! I am SO freakin sick of this! I freaking LOVE this wiki and I have to much to do to be on this one! I should just leave them all! URG Albert: 0.o...? Team Doof: Sorry.. I was just frustrated. I am sure I will be fine in the morning Liz: Fine? Or gone? Team Doof: o.o.. Danny: O....kay......... Stacy: Pleeeease stay, TD. Marie: Like OMG! I don't care if she leaves! (Devi stuffs a rag into Marie's mouth) Devi: Would you be quiet for once? Che: I agree with Stacy. Adyson: That's it. (kicks Marie out. Reason: You aren't allowed to be mean to anyone in this room) Isabella: So kick Isabelle out too. Adyson: (bans Isabelle) Isabella: I said kick but ok. Devi: Silence is golden, duct tape is silver, and might I add, goes quite well with maroon. Honey: I could have never come up with that. Che: Technically, you could, because you're both — Honey: — 'personifications of me', I get it. Che: Yes. Devi: How many of us are there anyway? Che: I can think of three off the top of my head. You, Honey, and Lyn. Honey: Lyn? Che: Well first off, Lyn's my middle name... Isabelle: It is not. Che: Get out. You're banned. Isabelle: Crud. (disappears) Team Doof: Alright I will stay ^-^ Liz: Good because you promised to do more DD's. Team Doof: Well theres that to Albert: I have no idea what you people are talking about Liz: She thinks your uglu and wants you to leave Albert: 9_9 Team Doof: She is jokeing. Phineas: Yes, yes she is. Isabella: Êtes-vous toujours déprimé Hyper? Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Isabella: Don't be. I'm sure she'll come. (Isabelle rolls her eyes) Isabelle: Oh please. Who needs Hyper? Devi: Did I not stuff a rag into your mouth? Isabelle: Actually, that was Marie. Devi: Well then, I'll get my duct tape. Isabelle: ...crud... Che: You can't quit being banished! Isabelle: But — Everyone: OUT!! Adyson: (bans Isabelle permanently, meaning she is not allowed to be "unbanned") Isabella and Ginger: YAY! :D Phineas: *sees Marie and suddenly hearts appear in his eyes* You know what? Forget Hyper. *goes over to try and hit on Marie* Isabella: Ugh....Men. Phineas: (to Marie) Sooo.....>What's a pretty girl like you doing here? ;) Danny: Hey, back off, Nacho Head! She's "nacho girl" (Author's Note: not'cho girl, as in "not your girl".) Phineas: So? She's hot. Danny and Phineas: (fight over Marie) Marie: (giggle) Boys, boys! Devi: YOU MAKE ME SICK. Che: Heh. Irony. Devi: What?! Che: Devi D, the person you're named after, has her own book called I Feel Sick. Devi: Oh. Well, I feel sick because of freaking Marie. Marie: Hee! Adyson: So if Fg10 isn't here than its me and Django right Fg10: Sorry guys! My computer broke down..... Zach,Night: Your insides are filled with CHEESE! Fg10: YAY! Again sorry. Team Doof: Its alright ^-^ Fg10: Nom Nom! *hugs Nom Nom and Django* Buford: (kisses Adyson) Albert: (kisses TD) Fg10: If Ferb is Clide that means...Phineas is Ian! Phineas: What?! FG10: Clide sold you! Hehehehehehe Team Doof: Wait.. YOUR IAN?!?! Ferb: Yes, Yes he is. Team Doof: You owe me 5 dollars!! Fg10: But then Ferb is gonna be Clide! Ferb: Logically...yes but Fg10: He IS Clide...Ian you owe TD $5 Lisa: FERBY!!!! :D Ginger: Grrrrr....WHAT did you call my man? (Alice walks in) Alice: WHAT did you do?! Team Doof: Nooothing... (thinking* well I added a bonus ending to your story but thats all *thinking) Alice: You called Carl didnt you?! Team Doof: Did not! Honest! Fg10: Catch that fishy! YEAH!! But does anyone want me to do a new page Che: I dunno... Phinello: Make one if you want, FG10. Django: Yeah. PJ: Totally go for it. Fg10: I won't unless some one wants me too. Night: What does the B stand for B: I don't know Team Doof: Nah I think the page is good for now. Liz: I think you should shut it! Team Doof: Moody much? Che: (singing absentmindedly) So tell me that you love me, and tell me that I take your breath away... Isabelle: I hate that show. Che: No one asked you. Fg10: Wha show? Can someone come to Crash of the Characters! Alice: (raises hand) Oh oh I will! Fg10: Alice can have one other Character...so 2 per user Alice: Sweet! Sarah HAS to come! Team Doof: Dang it.. I still need a title for her story Liz: Why bother making any more storys? Mine is clearly the best! Team Doof: Oh whatever.. FG10: Hehehehehehe liz kissed irving All: (Stare at Liz) : O Liz: I...I.. Albert: So.. It was TRUE?! Liz: I... Hey look over there! (Everyone looks away and Liz dives into the ballpit) Fg10: O_O we don't have a ball pit Night: I made a hologram of one Liz: (from the hologram) Owwch. Amelia: I think Liz is in bally thing hologram Night: Or I made it talk Buford: We should poke it with a stick! Night: Your right! *pokes Buford* Buford: Noooooo! Che: XD Night: hehe *pokes Buford* Adyson: Stop poking my man DX Night: Wha? *pokes buford* Regurge: (Pokes Buford) Che: I hate Twilight. Isabelle: You little — Che: SHUT YOUR TRAP! I've had enough from you sparkling fangirls tonight. Everyone else: ...o_0? Regurge: ...Me too! Fg10: I'm WAY to young for that stuff Ferb: Yes, yes you are. Alice FS and Colin walk in. Ange: Oh look. It's the Robot Girl. Alice FS: (shoots Ange with lasers) Phineas: Ange, stop coming in here. You do NOT have a date. Ange: Fine! I was gonna leave anyway, so I can be far away from your android daughter. (sticks out her tongue at Alice FS then leaves) Alice FS: -_- Colin: (kisses Alice FS) Che: Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el confin, juntos en un mundo ideal, tú y yo... Isabelle: English, grazie. Che: You're Italian? Honey: That explains why she likes Jersey Shore. Che: (points to door) Adios, Isabelle. Get out. You don't have a date. Isabelle: Yes I do! (grabs Ferb's arm) Ferb: (to Che) Please make her leave. Che: Don't make me get the red button... Ginger: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alice FS: I am detecting high levels of anger. Ginger: Get...off.....my....MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (throws Isabelle out the window) Isabelle: (from outside) I landed in a lilac bush again! (Everyone laughs at Isabelle) Alice FS: Now THAT was funny. Ginger: Yep. Hey, where's FG10? Django: I dunno. Alice FS: (is in Sleep Mode) Team Doof: (knocks on Alice FS's head) Hee hee.... Alice: Hmm... Alice FS: ......... Candace: I think she felt it. Baljeet: (kisses Wendy) Stacy: (kisses Regurge) Fg10 runs in screaming Fg10: Guys Guys Guys! I found this sale and and and and....why is Alice FS here? I think her page was deleted Django: I blame the econimy (how ever you spell that) welcome back Fg10: O_O.... my mind went blank....again Django: (kisses Fg10) Alice FS: I was remade. Into an android. And I'm nicer. And I can speak Japanese, now. (to Colin):Anata ga totemo sukidesu. Colin: Ummm.....I love you too? Alice FS: (hugs Colin) Fg10: One point for Alice FS and Colin Ferb: Now what was the "sale" you were talking about? Team Doof: Oh goody.. 3am shopping! Oh and whats the score anyway? Fg10: Well the sale was $9.99 on DVDs with Clide and Ian. And $9.99 on a drawing set. The score is...I think not sure Ferb: Cool. Alice FS: (still wants turkey) Phineas: (is still wondering how an android gets hungry) Candace: (gives Alice FS turkey) Alice FS: ^_^ (eats the turkey) Thank you Aunt Candace! Alice: Dont you find it strange that you have a robot-neice? Candace: ANDROID, and yes, yes I do. Alice FS: You think I'm a freak? T.T Isabella: Nobody thinks that. Alice FS: ^_^ Carolina: I swear, you guys are weird. Ashley: I hear that, sis. Fg10: I think Zach is weird in person Zach: Hey! Phinello: FG10, I'm sorry I undid your edit. I thought that was a random IP-ish user. Fg10: It's fine. I only get mad a a few things. Like when my brother goes on my account Alice: *Thinking* How am I in here without a date? *thinking* Fg10: I thought you have Albert Alice: (looks at Albert) Uh.. No he is not my type Team Doof: *thinking* Actually he kinda is. *thinking* Stacy: XD Albert: No. I'm YOUR type. (kisses TD) Team Doof: *sigh* Yes, yes you are... Candace: Watch my new music video on Disney Channel! :D Ferb: Candace, what did I say about breaking the fourth wall? Candace: I'm older than you, so I don't HAVE to listen to what you say. Ferb: D'oh! Alice FS: XD Fg10: Candace needy need to leave Candace: Why?! Fg10: Read title. and since you don't have a date you need a pass which ya don't have Everyone: *agrees* Regurge: *Magically produces Jeremy out of thin air* There, now she has a date. Jeremy: Ummm....How did I get from recording a song with my band to here? Candace: I dunno. (kisses Jeremy) Jenny: Come to think of it, I DID notice Coltrane's disappearance. Coltrane: (comes back) Fg10: Whoshar youshar Coltrane: How did I get here Fg10: How am I supposed to know Team Doof: What I wanna know is how Gurgy has teleporting abilitys and no one thought that was odd.. Alice: Oh whatever TD Fg10: Who cares. Its Hamtaro time! Hamtaro! Clide: And thus the songs begin Regurge: You see, the reason I revelaed my magic powers is...well some people were out of charecctyl bashing Candace and wanting her to leave and you know how I feel about that... Fg10: This is SO messed up! 2 of the awsomess (everyone is awsome) left. (Screams like little kid) Alice FS: Colin vanished. Phineas: Why? Alice: Cuz you broke up with his mom. Phinello: Meh...I'll just change him so he's not related to Hyper. He'll return. You'll see. Colin: (returns and is now "Colin Jones") Alice FS: COLIN!!!!! ^_^ (hugs Colin and kisses him) Phineas: I thought robots couldn't love. Oh well. Fg10: That's what I said about my brother Marie: Liek, Jones? Isabelle: Oh no. Colin: I'm not related to you, Marie Stupid. Phineas: XD Phinello: Maybe I should change your last name though... Team Doof: I would. Che: That actually happened the other day on dA. DG posted a picture of one of her OCs and the last name was Jones... a lot of people do that by mistake, it's a common last name. Phinello: I already changed it to Bleu though, but MAN Marie REALLY needs to learn what you just said: "Jones is a common last name". Colin: Like I said: "Marie Stupid". Phinello: I'm not changing it back, though. I made your surname Bleu as a reference to your voice actor Corbin Bleu. Alice FS: So it's an actor allusion? Phinello: Yep. Che: Allusions are always fun. Isabelle: "Phinsworld"? Really, could you be more obvious? Che: Shut up. Fg10: Unspired quelis un tee boot Ferb: What? Phinello: I'm just as confused as you are. Candace: (shrugs and kisses Jeremy) Alice FS: So...If you're not dating Hyper anymore, then... Phineas: Yep. Izzy's my date. Adyson: Ok. (changes "HyperPhineas" to "Phinbella") Ginger: (kisses Ferb) Team Doof: Gingerb? Fg10: I said the square root of raspberry should be legalized Regurge: ...I'm bored now FG10: Since your Stacy's date she can't wip you for saying that Night: Moof tubel tu nube? Fg10 to Night: Elnube. Adyson: O_O Alice: Si eth ersqu otro fo ryberr eth emsa sa onlem psdro? Fg10: Hyper hates me!!!!!! *cries* I can understand some of what you said Perry: No she doesn't. Phineas: You guys. Hyper returned. Phinello: When? Phineas: You KNOW when. Just now. Only her name is actually... Miz: *teleports into the room* Invader Miz! Phineas: Yes. Miz. Miz: INVADER Miz! Phineas: "Invader" Miz. Miz: 9_9 Isabella: (kisses Phineas) Miz: Filthy human smoochies... Phineas: Oh whatever. Like you and Zim don't kiss? Miz: I am an IRKEN! Irkens do not show emotion like you weak hum... Adyson: Unless your date comes here, you'll have to leave. Miz:(eye twitches) (Zim comes) Zim:Whah? How did I end up here?! I wan't to get to the lab! GIR! You messed with the transportation tubes didn't you?! GIR:(laughing) Zim:(is looking down at GIR angrily) (notices Miz) Oh, hey Miz. Miz:INVADER Miz! Zim:Yeah,yeah whatever. Miz:O_O Phinello: XD Candace: Don't laugh. Phinello: Yes ma'am. Pan: (giggles) PJ: (kisses Pan) Zim:Why are you acting so aggresive Miz? Normally youre- Miz attacks Zim to the ground Miz:Quiet you! I'm TRYING not to act so lovesick alright! Now play along! At least act like a friend! Miz gets off of Zim smiling nervously Zim:Heh! Mind us humans just go on with this thing me and Miz will just be playing along! Miz kicks Zim in the shin making him collapse to the ground screaming Candace: XD (kisses Jeremy) Phinello: Aww...Young love. Phineas: Indeed. Regurge: (Hugs Stacy) Lyn: I'm normal, yes, normal, normal, normal. Just look at my neck! Zim: Heeeey... Lyn: That's right. Night: I'm the normal one *levitates Buford* Adyson: No you're not. Now put my man down. (cracks knuckles) Ferb: Now just calm down... Zach: You don't want them to do that. I said that to her once and I turned into an ice cube Category:Fanon Works Category:Couples Category:Dialogue Category:Relationships Category:Community